Late, again
by Sigil Dagger
Summary: Harry is a werewolf. Lucius owns him. And the reason why they are always late. PWP. Oh yes, a challenge response of shorts. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, 'cause I'm not J.K. Rowling, as you very well should know.

Paring: Harry/Lucius

Summary: Harry is a werewolf. Lucius owns him. And the reason why they are always late. PWP. Oh yes, a challenge response of shorts.

Challenge: 21. Harry gets bitten by a werewolf (oops). Lucius finds out and has always wanted to have a pet werewolf. (By Maeglin Yedi from )

Warnings: slash

Rating: R

----------

Late, again 

The petite boy watched quietly under his unruly hair as his Master got dressed. The jade green eyes followed the blonde man's movements with alertness, fingers played idly with the collar on his delicate throat. It announced him to be a werewolf, or more precisely Lucius Malfoy's pet werewolf.

   He had once been the Boy Who Lived And Defeated Voldemort (Again), Harry Potter, but that was before he had been bitten by a werewolf. Now he was called 'pet' or 'boy' or sometimes even 'Harry', though mostly his Master preferred to call him 'my pet' or simply 'mine' or 'my own'.

   The Ministry had a very harsh policy about non-humans, even harsher when faced with the Dark Lord's recruitment of them. Before Voldemort's defeat the Ministry had become even more oppressive in an attempt to control any potential allies to the Dark Lord. They considered all non-humans animals; it was a useful turn of mind. Animals could be treated with as much disrespect and cruelty as a wizard could muster. Werewolves were technically in a little better position than... say centaurs. They still had some human rights, like getting an education. But even that was subject to the discretion of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

   As soon as the Ministry had heard about Harry Potter being a werewolf the boy had vanished like smoke. They had locked him up somewhere and he had not seen anyone in two months. Then Lucius Malfoy had appeared and took the boy to his home without so much as a word of explanation as to why he had been captured in the first place.

   Harry supposed he had heard about him somehow. The blond man had told him he had always wanted to have his own pet werewolf and considering his options the former Boy Who Lived was not about to object any time soon. Anywhere was better than the Ministry holding cell. Besides Lucius was not a bad master, he was gently and even caring, though demanding and an absolute perfectionist.

   A hand stroking his jaw brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. Harry fixed his eyes to his Master's steel grey ones, leaning slightly into the touch.

   "My little pet", the blonde purred quietly. "We need to get going." An exploring kiss made the younger man to mewl softly.

   "Dress up now", his Master commanded as they departed.

   Harry slid to the floor from his Master's bed, then walked to the closet, swaying his hips the way he knew the blonde man liked.

   A softly spoken "Imp" and a set of strong arms around the boy's slim waist confirmed his Master's likings.

   "We'll be late"; the petite boy whispered as his earlobe was gnawed gently.

   "We are always late. They should be used to it by now."

   Lucius turned the boy to face him, then kissed him demandingly. The answer he received was immediate and equally hungry. Hands everywhere, mouths exploring, bodies pressing against each other, naked and fully dressed, dark and light, lithe and muscular, soft and hard.

   A hungry moan echoed in the room when a knee pushed the other's thighs apart.

   "You got..." A kiss. "...too many..." Two tangled bodies fell to the bed. "...clothes on you."

   Little kisses over the strong jaw.

   "And too little naked Harry over me. Yes, I believe... Ah! ...that I agree."

   "Less talk..." Small hands unbuttoned the official robes. "And more action."

   "Demanding are we?" the blonde chuckled softly.

   Harry straddled Lucius as he latched his mouth over the older man's to shut him up, and well, because he tasted so delicious.

   Long fingers found the boy's opening, snatched some lubricant and started to prepare him.

   Meanwhile, delicate hands had also found their prey.

   "Ah, yes", came the delighted hiss from the older man.

   "Inside me, Lucius... Please!" Harry begged with a moan.

   The hand preparing the boy withdrew. Harry mewled at the loss.

   And then he was full again. So full, so good. "Feels so good..." the dark-haired werewolf said breathy.

   Stroke. Withdraw. Thrust. Withdraw. They repeated the rhythm over and over.

   Fingers pinching nibbles. Mouth on mouth. Moan. Mewl. Breath. Rhythm. Every cell in their bodies burnt with desire.

   "Come for me!"

   Yelled: "Lucius!"

   Whispered moan: "Harry..."

   They reached Heaven. And fell softly back to the bed, breathing heavily, sated and uncaring for the world.

   They rested there, not moving an inch.

   "We probably have to ask for forgiveness."

   Soft snort. "You asking them to forgive you?"

   "Ridiculous thought, I agree, my own."

   Harry stroked the silver hair on his Master's chest. Lucius drew him closer still – if that was possible.

   Few minutes later a shout came from behind the master bedroom's door and shook their calm little world: "Father! Couldn't you two for once make it on time?"

   "Oh, shut up, Dragon!"

   "Yes, go away, Master Draco", was murmured softly to the broad chest.

   "ARG! I did not need to hear this... again!"

----------

   Will only continue IF a plot bunny (or other such bunny) attacks me. Other wise it is complete.

   Special thanks to my beta Saavik.

   Tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcomed. Any shape and form...


End file.
